


The Rustle Of Nylons

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Who knew Charlie had such a thing for tights..! Series 13.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	The Rustle Of Nylons

"I only said yes to them because I honestly thought an asteroid would have wiped out humanity by now..."

"Forever the cockeyed optimist.  
And far, far too sexy a bedside manner for the modern NHS. I prefer the rustle of starch and nylons..."

Linking her arm through his, Duffy laughed, though she wondered why he'd chosen right then to bring up the events of that day...

18 years previously...

"Oh shit, not again!" 

Charlie looked up from his newspaper to find himself staring at a leg. He smirked.

"Senior staff nurse Duffin! That's not very appropriate language for the work environment." 

"Well, nursing manager Fairhead..." Her voice dripped with amused sarcasm. "Maybe if they made these tights more appropriate for work then I wouldn't have to speak like that." Her foot on the coffee table, she twisted to show him the rip that ran from just below her knee to halfway up her thigh. "This is the second pair I've laddered this week and it's only Wednesday!" 

Folding the newspaper and placing it on the table, Charlie lent forward to take a closer look. 

"Hmm, they do seem very flimsy I must admit." He felt his fingers twitch and had to fight down the urge to run his fingertips along her thigh. 

"Well, I best get these changed. Wouldn't want the boss complaining that I look untidy!" Walking over to her locker she grabbed a new pair from her bag and headed to the toilets to change, leaving Charlie alone with his thoughts. It was going to be one of those days, he just knew it! 

Twenty minutes later he spotted her in a quiet corner of the admin area. Standing closely behind her he whispers in her ear. 

"All sorted now I hope." 

She could feel goosebumps forming at the sensation of his breath on the back of her neck. Smirking, she wiggles her bottom against him and hitches up her uniform. 

"See for yourself." 

"Much better. We wouldn't want to have to make this a disciplinary issue over incorrect uniform." Smoothing her uniform back down, he winks at her before walking away. 

A short while later she knocked on the door of his office. On being told to come in she entered carrying a pile of patient files that needed his checks and signature. Placing them down in front of him she hopped up onto his desk, crossing her legs at the knee and smiling down at him. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." 

"I need you to check and sign those for me." 

"Right now?"

"Mmm, I don't mind waiting while you do it." She lent back resting on her hands behind her, her head tilted back slightly as she gently swung her legs from side to side. 

Raising an eyebrow, he cleared his throat and opened the first file. 

Despite attempting to fix his attention on the folder in front of him his eyes couldn't help but wander to her. She appeared to be simply staring up at the ceiling while her legs swung absentmindedly but he could tell by the slight grin on her lips that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Looking back down at the file, he slowly moved his hand over so he could turn the page. As he did he brushed his hand against the side of her thigh. He allowed it to trail higher before bringing the pen back to the paper to sign the page. Inwardly he grinned as he felt her quiver at the movement. 

Sitting up straighter on the desk she uncrossed her legs and shifted so she sat facing towards him. Leaning over she placed her hand on his shoulder, her feet resting against his chair so she could look over him at the file. Now it was his turn to squirm as he felt her breath tickle the hairs at the back of his neck. 

She opened her mouth to whisper in his ear when a loud knock on the door startled them both. Without thinking Charlie pushed his chair back, instantly sending Duffy toppling over into his lap, letting out a squeal as she fell. Knelt on the floor with her head in his lap Duffy panicked and dove under the desk. There was another knock at the door, louder this time. Charlie panicked, grabbed a file from the desk to place across his lap and cleared his throat before shouting for whomever it was to come in. 

Eve opened the door, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything ok Charlie? I thought I heard a scream." 

Charlie tried his best to look nonchalant but that proved increasingly difficult as he felt Duffy's fingers creep their way under his trouser leg from her hiding place under his desk. With his other foot he gently kicked her. "Oh how strange, I didn't hear anything. What did you need me for?" 

"Oh, yes, um, there's a gentleman in reception to see you." 

"Ok. Tell him I'll be out in a couple of minutes. Thank you." 

As soon as the door was closed Charlie reached down and pulled Duffy out from under the desk. Looking up at him from where she was sprawled on the floor she began to laugh. 

"I'm glad you find it so funny that Eve now probably thinks I'm having some kind of stroke!" 

"Oh so that's why you kicked me in the butt was it?" 

Ignoring her comment he helped her up off the floor. "Right I'm going to go see what this bloke wants. Wait a few minutes and make sure Eve isn't looking before you leave, ok?" 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he reached for the door handle. 

"You know it's a shame Eve interrupted, otherwise you might have gotten that stroke afterall." 

Immediately feeling his groin react to her comment, he groaned. "Duffy..!" 

The innocent look on her face was somewhat spoiled by the grin she couldn't wipe from her lips. He shot her a look and she made a great show of turning her back to him and miming locking her lips shut. Placing his hand on the door handle, a thought struck him. Turning slightly he reached out his hand towards her, groped her bottom and quickly left the office before she had chance to react. 

About an hour later Charlie was walking through cubicles when he heard a familiar voice. "Oi!" Looking over at Duffy he saw her gesture for him to come closer. As he reached her she shot out her hand, grasped a handful of his white coat and pulled him through the cubicle curtains with her. Before he had chance to react she kissed him roughly. He was briefly lost in the sensation but then his brain snapped into gear. He reached his hand round the back of her head and ran his tongue along her lower lip. Her lips parted allowing him entrance. The kiss continued for about 30 seconds before she pulled her head back, wriggled from his grasp and left the cubicle. 

It was a couple of hours later before they saw each other again. They were walking towards each other along a corridor. Charlie stepped over to block Duffy's path just as they drew level with the door to one of the stock cupboards. She raised an eyebrow at him as he typed the code into the door lock, his gaze never leaving hers. Pushing the door open, he takes hold of her hand and leads her into the cupboard. 

Once inside he locks the door and kisses her. Taking hold of her around the waist he lifts her so her bottom is resting on the ledge that runs along the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist. Charlie runs his hand along the inside of her thigh. "I've been wanting to do that all shift." He admitted. 

"I've never knew you had such a thing for tights Charlie!" Duffy giggled. 

"It's not so much the tights as the tantilising view they give of what's contained within them. Though I must admit I do rather like the rustling sound they make when your legs are wrapped around my waist like this." He pushed her uniform further up her thighs. 

Rubbing herself up against him she purrs. "Yeh, I can feel how much you like it." 

Leaning forward he captures her lips with his once again. She unbuttons his white coat and pushes it off his shoulders onto the floor. It's quickly followed by his tie. Changing tact she then reaches for his belt buckle. Working it loose it hits the floor at almost the exact same time as her uniform belt. Placing her hands on his chest she pushes him back slightly so she can kick off her shoes before wriggling out of her tights. Seeing the confused look on Charlie's face she laughs. "I wasn't about to risk you laddering another pair!" 

He quickly silences her laughter with a kiss, reaching his hand underneath her uniform and running his fingers along the lacy edge of her knickers. Slipping a finger underneath the fabric he is satisfied to hear her gasp into his ear. He lowers his head and grazes his teeth across the sensitive spot of skin at the base of her neck, pushing the collar of her uniform out of the way to obtain better access. 

Mumbling with pleasure Duffy tries not to be distracted from her aim. She reaches out and opens the button and zip of his trousers, sliding them out of the way so she can slip her hands inside his boxers. Even though it only takes her moments to release him from his boxers he is already hard. Wrapping her hand around him she slowly slides it along the length of him. Catching her eye, he runs his finger along her lips. Understanding instantly she drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth. Sliding her lips along his length she circles her tongue around the tip. Charlie groans loudly with pleasure. 

Pulling backwards, Duffy's eyes go wide. "Shush! Do you want us to get caught?!" 

Looking chastised, Charlie helps Duffy back to her feet and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry." 

Unable to resist his pouting she kisses him again. Spinning her around he pushes her up against the wall and reaches under her uniform to pull down her knickers, throwing them into the pile of clothes already on the floor. Parting her thighs he enters her swiftly. She lifts her legs back around his waist so he can thrust deeply into her. Breaking the kiss he trails his lips down her throat, he struggles to resist the urge to leave his mark, to brand her as his. Moving his hand to unbutton her uniform further, they topple slightly into the shelving. She winces, that bruise would take some explaining..! Any further thoughts are banished from her mind as he realises that the bra she's wearing opens at the front. With a devilish grin he flicks the clasp and buries his face in her breasts. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he flicks his tongue over it and then nips her eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. It doesn't take long after that before their orgasms hit. They try their best to muffle the sounds of their pleasure just in case anyone is passing in the corridor. 

Not a word is spoken as they catch their breaths and begin to redress. They share one last tender kiss before cautiously leaving the room and returning to their work.


End file.
